ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Sunbreeze Festival 2010/Guide
fr:Festival de la Brise du Soleil 2010/Guide Super Heroine Stage Show *''Mumor's Locations: :*San d'Oria: (F-5) in Northern San d'Oria (On a catwalk). (The Moogle for the event is by "Ranperre Gate" (D-8).) :*Bastok: (G-8) in Bastok Markets (By the fountains, as is the event Moogle). :*Windurst: (F-9) in Windurst Waters (Huntsman's Court). (The Moogle for the event is at F-5 at Odin's Gate). *Step 1: Talk to the Moogle in the same area as Mumor, to find out about the event. This is mandatory, unless you participated in the event in 2008 or 2009. *Step 2: Find Mumor and Uka Totlihn. When Mumor and Uka Totlihn spawn (there is a 1/2 hour wait ''in-game time between performances), they will be in the middle of their speech when they get assaulted by the "Cream Puff" trio, lead by a Hume named Cecilia. When Uka Totlihn says "Please, everrryone! Lend us your strength!" You must /cheer or /clap at Mumor in order to get her and Uka Totlihn to initiate their next attack, otherwise nothing will happen. You have to be targeting Mumor in order to get her to resist Cecilia's attacks and allow her to use her special dance. You do not HAVE to cheer her on in order to receive your items, but cheering increases how frequently they use their dances. She will say in /say which dance she'll perform and you must attempt to perform the same /dance as her while targeting Cecilia. It seems to have about a 2-3 second window in which you must perform. You just have to be quick and pull it off before Cecilia shouts "Arrrgh!". :If she says: :*"Shining Summer Samba!!!", you must perform /dance1 :*"Lovely Miracle Waltz!!!", you must perform /dance2 :*"Neo Crystal Jig!!!", you must perform /dance3 :*"Super Crusher Jig!!!", you must perform /dance4 :If you manage to time it correctly, you will receive a skill up message saying "Mumor and 's dancing synchronized!". Mumor and Uka Totlihn will perform between 0 and 10 dance attacks; this may depend on how many people are doing the /cheer emote. Get 10 synchronizations and talk to the Moogle to obtain a Carillon Vermeil. You do not need to get 10 correct synchronizations in a row, as long as you get 10 correct without zoning or talking to the Moogle before getting 10, you can obtain the Carillon Vermeil. :Every synchronization you turn in afterward, you will be rewarded with 5 Goshikitege. You will also receive Goshikitege if you haven't gotten the Carillon Vermeil, but didn't reach 10 Synchronizations. :Earning 10 or more synchronizations will give you 99 Goshikitege. You cannot receive more than this 99 per turn-in. *You may use Motion-only emotes (eg: "/cheer motion", "/dance1 motion") for this Event. It is highly recommended you do so, as it will be less chat spam for everyone there. *The number of synchronizations does carry over from one fight to the next. *Your synchronization count will reset if you zone, but it will stay if you log out or disconnect. *As few as 2 people can get more than 5-7 attacks out of Mumor and Uka Totlihn (using just /cheer and /clap, or /wave); it is based on how many people doing the event are cheering and dancing vs. how many are JUST doing the dancing to get synchronizations without cheering. *"/cheer" emote alone if soloing or duoing will not work towards helping Mumor. "/clap" emote is needed too. *Have seen as few as 3 players able to encourage the dance attack with 2 using /clap. Have seen as many as 10 unable to encourage the dance attack with /cheer, until a few began to /clap. Random or perhaps /clap is stronger. *Seems that a combination of /clap and /cheer works best. Had 3 people, 2 /cheer and 1 /clap and got much better results than doing all one or the other. *'This CAN be done solo. Assign /cheer and /clap to 2 macros and quickly spam both keys one after the other, don't wait for the animation or the text to appear on screen. This method worked as fast or even faster than with 3 players spamming one emote each.' *If you have lag issues due to big crowds on your server, you can reduce lag a bit by filtering out emotes (Menu => Config => Chat Filters => Emotes). Just make sure you know which /dance corresponds to which dance she shouts out, and do it RIGHT as she shouts it out, before Cecilia says, "Arrrgh!". **Also you can go to (Menu => Config => Misc.) Turn shadows off and/or Set Character Models Displayed to Min. Recommended Macros Shining */dance1 motion Lovely */dance2 motion Neo */dance3 motion Super */dance4 motion Cheer */cheer motion or */clap motion or */wave motion Target */target **Brings up the purple sub-target arrow so you can toggle between Uka Totlihn and Mumor easier. You could also put this in the dance macros but if you lag it will fail or */targetnpc **You need to be facing the correct NPC for this method to work. Timing and Targeting *Position yourself between Mumor and Cecilia and change your view to first person. Turn and face the NPC you need to target and use the target macro and you will target the correct NPC without any problems. *Cheer on Mumor the entire time until she does a dance by using the Cheer Macro while targeting her. Once you have synchronized a dance with Mumor, resume cheering. Cheering her on helps her do her dances faster, allowing you to do more dances at a time in one run. *You will know when a dance is about to appear once Mumor says "Thanks for all your support, everyone! Here I go!". Once she says this, quickly turn to Cecilia and target her then get ready to do the same dance as Mumor using your dance macros. *Another method that doesn't involve messing up other players by standing between Mumor and Cecilia is as follows: stand behind either NPC, it doesn't have to be right behind some distance is ok, off to the side works too. Then adjust your camera angle so that you can cycle from one NPC to the next. In this way it makes it easier and faster to switch from Mumor to Cecilia to make sure you are using the correct dance in time. *Yet another macro method to try: Create macros for each of the dances that you will need for targeting Cecilia with as the target subject (ex: /dance1 ). :# /ta :# this brings up a sub-cursor, target Cecilia and press enter, this will setup the macro. :You can then use your /cheer and /clap macros for Mumor and then immediately use the macros for Cecilia without ever having to take the target cursor off of Mumor as long as you don't use any other abilities/spells with the sub-target cursor. *You can also use Widescan in a similar fashion if you're using RNG or BST. Setup your macros for Cecilia with instead of . Set Widescan to follow Cecilia and use the macros like the previous entry. *Yet another macro to try if you have to solo the game :/clap motion (target Mumor) :/wait 1 :/cheer motion :- Make sure to wait for cheer motion to get part way thru before retriggering, then use the dance macros shown above, targetting Uka when prompted by Mumor. Moogle Teleportation Services *''Teleportation Moogle Locations'': :*Southern San d'Oria (I-8) :*Port Bastok (L-7) :*Windurst Woods (K-10) These Moogles will teleport you to Bastok, Windurst, or San d'Oria if you are in possession of one of the following items: Carillon Vermeil, Leafbell, or Aeolsglocke. Mini Games :If you complete any of the following Mini Games for the first time on Normal you will receive the appropriate H.Q. Swimwear for your Race and Sex. :Completing a Mini Game on Hard for the first time will net you a Aeolsglocke. San d'Oria (NPC: Estiliphire Southern San d'Oria H-9): *A "Discerning Eye" type game! You will be shown six different scenes that will have two or more characters in it. You must select "Now!" when you notice something different about them, and the game ends if you select it when there's no differences displayed. You have one minute total, and can skip to the next scene using the "wait!" command if desired. *The first scene is two Elvaan F walking and using emotes, either their walking speed, turning, or emote will vary. *The second scene will have four Elvaan M who do the Emote "/hurray" in pairs. One pair will have different weapons. *The third will have 6 Tarutaru who run towards you in pairs, select the pair that have different hair colors. *The fourth will have 2 Hume M wearing armor. The camera pans up and you must spot the armor piece that varies. It can be the feet, hands, or hat. *The fifth will have a large group of varied races, the ones that are in matching poses will nod in pairs; you need to spot for one shaking his or her head. *The sixth has two posts each with a pair of Tarutaru running past the post to the left and right. Each of the pairs consists of one Tarutaru with blonde hair and the other with red. When the identical tarutarus are facing each other, hit the button. The scenes will then cycle back to the first and repeat. In normal mode, you must notice at least 7 differences to receive 3 Melon Snowcones. In hard mode, you must notice at least 9 differences in order to receive 6 Melon Snowcones. Bastok (NPC: Klaas Port Bastok K-8): *A shooting game! You basically have the option to shoot or wait, when different monsters pop up: Cactuar, Goblins, Mandragora, you should select the shoot option. However if you shoot a Pixie, the game ends, so choose the "Wait!" option when one appears and it will cycle to the next monster. You have one minute to shoot your targets. Normal mode only requires 20 targets and grants 3 M&P Doner Kebabs. For hard mode, you must shoot 30 monsters to collect 6 M&P Doner Kebabs. To reduce the time the Pixie stays as a target, choose 'Wait' instead of actually waiting till the target changes from a Pixie to something else. Pixies tend to only appear above the left and middle crates. The number of pixies is entirely random, there may not be 35 monsters to appear in the time, due to numerous pixies, sometimes even 20+ in a hard game, but scores as high as 41 have been reported. Windurst (NPC: Rokor-Makor at Windurst Woods K-12): *A Chocobo game! You control an adult chocobo trying to collect chocobo chicks. No it's not a dating SIM....you have the choice of moving the chocobo right or left in an attempt to collect the baby chicks in one minute. The best way to do this is to watch the screen from above and move towards the groupings of multiple chicks in order to get the most you can. Timing is the key in this game, if you're good, you can potentially collect two on the same line if the timing is correct. Be wary the collections seems to be a slight bit in front of the line that is provided. What makes this difficult, is there are Mandragora mixed in as well; collect just one Mandragora and it's game over. Normal mode requires collecting at least 20 chicks to receive 3 Cotton Candy. Hard mode requires collecting at least 35 chicks to receive 6 Cotton Candy. Chocobo chicks are random, as little as 25 have been seen on the whole area in a hard mode, but records have been set over 61. ---- All the Mini-games cost 10 gil to play each time on either Normal or Hard modes. If you have no gil, you can still enjoy the festivities by dancing with Mumor for a bit and getting the fireworks; they sell to any vendor for at least 2 gil each. Goldfish Scooping See this guide for Goldfish Scooping. You can obtain the Leafbell through the 60-point reward. Fellow NPC Swimsuit Wear both +1 swimsuit pieces and call your NPC at a Rendezvous Point. He/she will also be wearing a swimsuit. Unfortunately, upon removing your +1 swimsuit, your NPC will revert to whatever he/she was wearing before the rendezvous discussion. If you are wearing the +1 swimsuit while calling the NPC, the NPC will appear in a swimsuit. If you change into the +1 swimsuit and zone, the NPC changes to a swimsuit. If you change out of your swimsuit, the NPC will not change until you zone. Previous Years' Prizes If you missed items from previous Sunbreeze Festival events, you may purchase them from Moogles at the tables located at Northern San d'Oria (D-8), Bastok Mines (H-8), Windurst Waters(North) (G-10), and Upper Jeuno (G-7). You can also buy Festive Fans and Summer Fans for 8 Gil each. NOTE: You must go to your race's home nation to pick up past swimsuits from the NPC (i.e. to get Elvaan Trunks, you must go to San d'Oria). The following must be purchased from the Moogle in Upper Jeuno (G-7).